<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save Her by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759474">Save Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, im sorry for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain in his back, lashing down his spine, it threatened to sweep him into that dark oblivion and he heard it, he could hear the voices of the souls he had committed to an eternity in the dark god’s realm whispering to him, begging him to join them but he gritted his teeth as he somehow caught the outstretched arm of a rukhin, swinging his ancient and aching body onto the back of a ruk. </p><p>Lorcan had to hold on, he had to stay awake to see her, had to make sure she was alive and safe. </p><p>He repeated it like a mantra, a prayer to their gods, pleading them to let him see her one last time before they took him. </p><p>He didn’t feel his god at his shoulder, didn’t feel the presence of the lady of death, one he had begun to feel since that night in the marshes, Elide beneath him, her hands travelling over him. </p><p>There were people screaming on the plane and he looked down, seeing the black cloud rolling towards them, their deaths near. He tasted their fear, tasted their deaths already and cringed, knowing the heavy feeling on his tongue that would accompany the destruction of the mortal soldiers, knowing it would last for days, the well of his power drinking it all in, filling him with its magic. </p><p>The beast beneath him banked sharply to the side, prompting a groan from him, his vision swimming as the ruk landed in the courtyard and he slipped off the mount as quickly as he could, weaving as he stalked to the healers, spotting a head of golden curls. Someone bumped into him, their elbow colliding into his gut and he groaned loudly, fresh blood spilling from his stomach. </p><p>The sound caught the attention of the golden healer and she turned just as he began to tumble, racing to him, his vision tunneling as he crashed onto the ground, seeing her lips moving but there was only a roaring in his ears, his head stuffed with cotton as he couldn’t hold on anymore and he fell into the black abyss. </p><p>Minutes, hours, days later, he didn’t know when he woke but it was still light outside, the sun still burning in the sky. Sounds of battle were still present and he looked down, seeing a new scar on his stomach, only able to feel a dull pain that throbbed with his every movement. </p><p>He deemed it was good enough and soon his mind was filled with thoughts of finding her again, seeing her alive and whole. He sat up, nearly crying from the pain that he felt but he clenched his jaw, forcing himself to stand. He was bare from the hips up, his shirt and jacket destroyed in the process of saving him. He paid it no heed, walking out of the room, healers and attendants moving swiftly out of his way, the expression on his harsh face, hewn from granite, enough to make the most fearsome opponent quake. </p><p>He was panting as he stalked up the stairs, allowing himself to lean against the stone wall for a moment before he dug his nails into his palms, the sharp pain making him continue on, continue until he was near collapse, until he could see his brothers standing on the battlements, their eyes stuck on the plain below them. </p><p>He stumbled over the last step and cried out, Rowan, Fenrys and Gavriel whirling to him, their eyes wide, not in relief, but in fear. The fear confused him until he looked around, looking for his only tether to this life. </p><p>She wasn’t there. </p><p>Elide was not there and from the way they stared at him in complete, all consuming panic, it had his heart racing, a voice roaring in his head. </p><p>He tried to step forward and faltered, he would have collapsed onto the stone ground of the battlements if Rowan hadn’t moved and caught him, supporting his body as he limped to the wall, eyes searching the field until they caught on her.</p><p>She was astride that deadly horse, racing across the plains. </p><p>“No,” he breathed, his eyes wider than ever before, “No.”</p><p>He backed away, pushing off the wall, he couldn’t just stand there and watch it happen, he had to get to her, needed to get to her before the dam collapsed, before that deadly wave wiped everything away. His legs buckled beneath him, Gavriel stepping to catch him, grunting under his weight, Rowan still supporting him. </p><p>Something in his blood stirred and he turned his head, not entirely willingly to see the queen - his queen - appear, her face crumbling as she looked to the field, seeing her friend riding there. Her head shook as she turned, racing back down the steps, Fenrys yelling after her, Rowan straining but something kept him in place. Lorcan felt it too but it was weak, too weak so he fought, fought against the hold of his brothers, males he had trained for eons until they let him go and he stumbled forward, holding himself up on the wall, the dam seconds from breaking. </p><p>Lorcan’s eyes snapped back to the lone rider, as she turned the horse round and round, seeing her stop as her eyes locked on his, relief quickly flooded by heartbreak, that breaking felt where his soul should have been. </p><p>He couldn’t tear his eyes from hers, only saw her when he heard the sound of the dam finally breaking, angry water flooding over the field. The keep gates slammed shut and in the corner of his eye he saw a golden haired woman slamming against, slamming her fists over and over on the wood and iron gate, a wordless scream pouring from her lips. </p><p>Lorcan looked at Elide and realized he was roaring, screaming, crying out to her, fighting and thrashing against the hands that held him, warm ones, calloused ones, ones of a golden light and northern wind, pinning him in place, a dark skinned arm locked around his throat as he fell to his knees, the pain he felt in his body having nothing to do with the fresh wound ripping into his stomach. “You can’t save her Lorcan, you can’t-”</p><p>He bared his teeth, sobbing from behind them, his throat burning. His eyes were on her, tears slipping free as he saw a single tear fall down her cheek, seeing her lips move but he couldn’t read it, he couldn’t see what she was saying and he strained against the restraints, pure and unadulterated wrath flowing through his veins as he managed to raise until he was braced against the wall, watching her, sitting atop that horse one second and the next, gone, nothing but muddy water flowing where she had been. </p><p>Lorcan gasped, his eyes fluttering as his legs gave out and he collapsed, his knees slamming into the cold stone beneath him.  </p><p>He stopped, stopped everything, stopped fighting his brothers, stopped seeing, staring with empty eyes across the water, his face blank as his eyes stuck on the last place she had been, crying as she looked up at him. </p><p>The presence of someone appearing on the battlements had something in his blood sparking, that taste of jasmine and lemon verbena and embers, fire flitting on his tongue. </p><p>He hated it, hated that the sound of a sob breaking from his queen had an echo of it in his chest, where nothing was, there was nothing in him anymore. </p><p>“Why didn’t you save her,” his voice was hoarse and shattered but the sobbing behind him stopped, everyone around them stopping, a horrific silence. “She believed in you, she was there for you and you couldn’t do a gods-damned thing.”</p><p>There was a wolf’s snarl in his ear, sharp canine’s inches from his neck. “Careful of your next words. That’s my queen.”</p><p>He shifted his eyes to the side, looking at Fenrys’ dark ones, anger cracking when he saw the hollowness of Lorcan’s. “My mate is dead. And <em>our</em> queen did nothing.”</p><p>His court gasped collectively, Rowan shaking at the admission. Fenrys’ eyes went wide and Lorcan shifted his eyes back to the field, rage flickering in his bones. </p><p>He couldn’t stand it anymore, couldn’t stand being awake and feeling the stares of everyone on him like a brand so he gave in, gave in to the power roaring in his ears. </p><p>A storm of black surrounded him, his dark power racing over the battlements, racing to any being that had that scent clinging to their blood, slaughtering them where they stood, ripping into them until there was nothing left, nothing left to fade into the Afterworld. </p><p>He didn’t know how long it was until he felt nothing, his power searching for something that was not there anymore but he still did not let rest, did not stop the swirling storm around him, craving to reach the bottom of the well within him. </p><p>Lorcan could feel it, he could almost hold it, the burnout when a leash inside him yanked and the storm surrounding him froze, the darkness still cocooning him but it did not move. </p><p><em>Stop. That is an order. From your queen.</em> </p><p>A tattooed arm locked around his neck, barred against his throat.</p><p>The last restraint he had on himself broke, his head tipped back as he roared to the skies, raging at the gods above. </p><p>“I took that oath for her, for El-”, he choked, unable to say her name and he sobbed, bracing a hand on the wall as he shook, the arm loosening and falling away, his other hand pressed to his chest and he begged, “Make it go away, I can’t, it hurts, <em>make it go away!</em>”</p><p>His voice broke, his cries shattered, ringing around him and his power buzzed in its frozen state, raging against the bonds that held it in place. </p><p>Someone fell to their knees before him and he didn’t have to open his eyes to know who it was, didn’t doubt as he pulled her into him, sobbing and shaking as her own sobs ripped from her. </p><p>The pressure around them lessened and when his magic ripped free again, she didn’t stop it, didn’t say a thing, their sobs still being torn from their throats as the dark power shredded through him until he could feel the bottom finally and through his teeth, “<em>Let me go, I can’t be here!</em>”</p><p>Aelin shook her head, her arms around him growing tighter but then her mate was dragging her, kicking and screaming and reaching for him as he let the power that threatened to rip this world from him do so, as his head dropped back, as a savage roar cleaved the world around him in two and Lorcan Salvaterre simply stopped, dreading when he would wake up again. </p><p>If he ever did. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>